1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bird feeder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bird feeder apparatus wherein the same permits selective filling of bird feed within the housing and directing the bird feed exteriorly of the housing while preventing access of animals to the bird feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feed apparatus of various types is available in the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,842; 4,541,362; 4,867,104; and 4,974,547.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bird feeder apparatus of simple construction preventing access of animals to feed within the housing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.